Conventional global navigation satellite system (GNSS) receivers placed in vehicles, are able to determine the position of the vehicle by receiving GNSS signals from GNSS satellites. These conventional GNSS receivers may also attempt to eliminate multipath signals using methods that may be less than effective due to insufficiency of measurement data.
Therefore, these conventional methods may not be able to properly eliminate multipath signals, and as a consequence, the GNSS navigation solution is negatively affected. For example, the computed position may be erroneous, the calibration of sensors may be erroneous, etc.